Brotsjór
by FrenchJuliett
Summary: AU Nookily fanfic. What happens when charismatic bad boy James Cook gets a second chance, arrives at Roundview and meet the fully in love Naomi & Emily ?
1. Starting Over

**Well, since Ares made me discover this ship of the doom, this story has always played in my mind. After trying to release it in videos (it didn't work) I decided that I might as well write it. So here it is. _(The title is based on the amazing music by Olafur Arnalds) _**

**Disclaimer_ : I actually own Skins. Well, the DVD's at least._**

Chapter 1 : Starting over.

"-James, are you listening to me ?"

"I am, I am." replied the young sandy-haired man, snapping out of his thoughts, nodding a bit too forcefully to be believed.

"Well then, either you're a fucking liar, either a fucking cunt. What's your pick ?" asked with a sarcastic tone the older man who was facing him, raising an eyebrow.

"What ?" This time, the young guy raised his head, his blue thoughtful eyes meeting more impatient gray ones.

"That's what I thought. Fuck's sake, James. I'm telling you about the result of your trial, you could make an effort to concentrate yeah ?" the older man clenched his jaw, waiting for the young moron he had had to defend on a trial for drug-dealing to pay attention.

"Sorry, Duncan. I'm listening now." the guy replied, sitting straighter in the shitty plastic chair of the lawyer's office, his left hand rubbing anxiously the four letters of his surname tattooed on his right.

"Well, it was a hard time, but thankfully, since we agreed on pleading guilty, the judge agreed to give you a second chance." Duncan finally said, a little smile tugging on his lips.

"A..what ?" stuttered the sandy-haired boy, not wanting to believe what has just been said to him.

" Like..I'm not going back in prison ?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with hope.

"Damn right you're not ! You're fucking free, Cook !" Duncan shouted, this time letting his smile take over his face. He was happy, not only because he had successfully pleaded a case, but because he knew that behind this reckless attitude, the young man is front of him wasn't entirely bad.

"Cheers Dunc'" Cook shouted back, standing up from his chair to hug the man in front of him. He had only spent 3 months in that prison but fuck's sake, it was more than enough to make him regret dealing drugs the night he was caught. To regret the way he was living before, all about partying, fucking random girls, drinking and dealing. The prison had taught him that.

"Although.." Duncan sat back down on his chair, waiting for Cook to do the same. "There's one condition about it." he said, waiting nervously for the young guy's reaction.

"Yeah..?" Cook asked tentatively, hoping that this wouldn't be living with his mother or having to do some sorts of community services shit.

"You have to go to college, they'll give you a student room to live in, and the judge requested your mother to give you a little bit of money each month." the lawyer finally answered.

"Alright. I can do this. It's fine" replied Cook, nodding with relief. He could do this right ? Spend a few months at college and avoid trouble. "Where though ?" he asked, knowing that they couldn't send him to his old school, from where he had been expelled, and which wasn't reminding him of good things.

"Uhm.." Duncan looked at the papers sprawled out on his table. "Roundview." he looked up at his client to see if this name was familiar and saw Cook shaking his head. "Well, at least you're lucky. It's in Bristol. Fuck knows where else they could have sent you."

"Yeah" Cook nodded in response, glad to stay in the town where he had grown up.

"Well, gather your stuff, you'll move in your student room in a couple of days. Should start college around the same time." Duncan continued to read from his papers. "I'll sort it out for the money and the rent, you can contact me if you have any problem, yeah ?" he added, looking in the eyes of the young man, giving him a piece of wrinkled paper with his contact on it.

"Fine. Thanks for you know..all the stuff." Cook said, smiling at the man thanks to whom he was given a second chance. He stood up, taking the man in another bear hug, before opening the door, ready to pack up his stuff and fuck off from here. Just before the door closed, he heard Duncan shout at him "Don't fuck it up this time, James" and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

* * *

><p>He checked one last time that all his textbooks was in his backpack, something he had never done before, and closed the door of his room. He had arrived at Roundview yesterday morning and had to say that so far, it was okay. He had a nice room with a desk, a little shower &amp; a toilet, and the food wasn't too bad. He took a deep breath, ready to start the first day of his new life.<p>

He entered the main building, holding in his hand a little map doodled by one of the guys he had met when arriving. So, his first class was English, now he had to find the room. He opened the door and understood that he was in the main hall when all the noise came to his ears. Laughs, chatting, lockers slamming were invading his head. He lifted up his head from the map, tring to figure out where he was supposed to go next, and this time it was his sight that was filled. People everywhere, pushing each other, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and some even kissing in a corner.

He took a few tentative steps and stopped dead in his track when he saw them. He couldn't have possibly missed the shiny red and blonde hair of the two girls holding hands and giggling in front of him. The small red-head caught the arm of the taller blonde girl, and it's when their lips connected that he understood that these girls weren't just _friends. _He knew he shouldn't be staring like this, but something in these two girls was fascinating.

When shining blue eyes met his ones, he knew he had been caught. He felt his throat go dry, not understanding what was happening. He was Cook, for fuck's sake, confident, charming, the guy that didn't give a fuck about what people think. So why was he reacting like this just because of one girl looking at him. He wanted to stop staring like a fucking freak, to look somewhere else but he couldn't detach himself from these eyes. They were a light blue, but so intense, not like the ones he had seen in the mirror when waking up this morning, not faded, washed out blue.

He took a deep breath, a small smile playing on his lips, trying to act normal and friendly. The blue eyes looked at him with curiosity, and that's when his mind caught up, noticing that not only this girl had amazing eyes, she was also stunning, her mouth slightly open, her blonde hair waving down until her shoulders. He blinked and this time, another pair or eyes was looking at him. Brown ones. And they were not shining with curiosity but rather radiating with cold possessiveness.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review !**


	2. First Impressions

**Woohoo ! Look I actually managed to write another chapter of this crazy story, hope you'll enjoy !**

**This ones goes to Carolina_,_ because she left me the first review and she's awesome. **

**Thank you also for all the one that suscribed to the alerts for this story and to _iEritHa_ , _outasync13_ & _M_ for also dropping a nice review :) **

**Cheers guys !**

_**Disclaimer: I actually own Skins. Quite. A bit. Not really. Oh well.**_

Chapter 2 : First impressions

The first thing she felt was that the lips she was kissing had stopped kissing back. Pulling back, she then noticed that not only her girlfriend lips were still slightly open like nothing had changed, but also that the blonde stayed frozen. Frowning, the red-head looked up at her, trying to catch her beautiful eyes, only to notice that those eyes were looking at something else than her. What the fuck was going on, the small girl thought, taking a step back from her girlfriend. Last time, she had been frozen like this was when the mother of the redhead had caught them kissing in the living room of her parents house, which was quite a while ago.

"Naomi." she calmly said, trying to not let the annoyance filter from her voice. Not receiving any reaction from her girlfriend, she finally decided to turn her head towards what was so captivating the blonde. Or more exactly who, she understood when her cold gaze was met by tired blue eyes.

She detailed the guy that was a few meters away from them, taking in every detail of his appearance. If she had learnt anything from her fashion-obsessed twin Katie, it was that you could pretty much guess someone's personnality according to the way they dressed. And the brown mocassins, gray slacks and green polo buttoned all the way up only confirmed to the re-head that this guy was a wanker.

When her eyes looked back in his, he seemed to come back to a living state, and started walking towards them, a nonchalant swagger in his steps. The small girl instinctively got closer to her girlfriend, a sudden urge to show this guy that Naomi was far from available. This action got out her girlfriend from her transe and her brown orbs were soon met by confused blue ones. She couldn't help but clenched her jaw at the effect that this guy had managed to provoke in Naomi. She turned back towards the intruder that was now close to them, hearing a fainted "Emily.." escaping the blonde lips.

The sandy haired guy finally stopped, smiling at them like a fucking Cheshire Cat. As much as she usually liked meeting new people, Emily was already annoyed by this guy's intrusion. She didn't even bother to plaster a fake smile on a face, trying to make it obvious that the sooner he'll leave, the best it'll be for everyone. But the guys visibly didn't care about these signals as he eyed them both with a stupid glint in his eyes. Finally, he spoke :

"Hello ladies..how're you doin ?" Emily cringed at the tone in his voice. He probably thought he was fucking charming with his northern accent and his lazy manners. Well, that didn't work on her.

She scowled at him, letting him guess the answer to his question.

"Okaaay.." he said, visibly disappointed by the unfriendly reactio but still keeping his shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well, as you might 'ave noticed, I'm kinda new here.." Emily couldn't help but rolled her eyes as the useless information. Fuck's sake, who cared ?

"And, I was wondering if any of you could help me find the room I'm supposed to have class in in a couple of minutes.." Well, thought Emily, the sooner someone will help him, the sooner he'd fuck off. So she might as well do it.

"What lesson have you got ?" she asked sharply, even if she tried to not sound that mean. He looked at the little piece of crumpled paper he was holding.

"Erm..English, right now. With.." he answered, squiting his eyes to be able to read the name on the paper. "Mr Precopp ?" Oh, no, fuck, she thought. Obviously, this fucker had to be in their form. Fucking hell. She understood that she wasn't the only one that had picked up on it when she heard her girlfriend speaking next to her.

"You're in..You're in BD1 right ?" the blond asked, making her girlfriend frown because she wasn't usually the type to hesitate on the words to say. He lloked again at his paper, and lifted his head up, nodding. "Yep."

"Well.." Emily started, trying to find a way to get rid of him without telling him he was in their form but was cut short, surprisingly by her girlfriend smiling at the guy.

"We're in the same class then. Come with us." the taller girl said, apparently not noticing the gobsmacked expression on her girlfriend's face. The guy's grin got even bigger, even if you wouldn't have thought it was possible, and he extented his hand towards them.

"Nice. I'm James. But you can call me Cook." Emily opened her mouth to retort an acid remark but was once again stopped dead in her tracks by her girlfriend shaking the guy's hand.

"Hi. I'm Naomi." she said, turning her head to look at her girlfriend, her smile faltering when she noticed how pissed off the red-head seemed. "..And uh, this is Emily." she said looking back at Cook, titlting her head towards the frowning small girl.

"Should we get going then ?" asked Emily, when she noticed that the gaze between Cook and her girlfriend was lasting more than it should.

"Yeah. This way." replied Naomi, squeezing Emily's hand, while beginning to walk towards the classroom, turning her head towards Cook to make sure he followed.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived in fornt of the classroom at the exact moment the bell rang. Cook was now in front of them, more excited that he should be and he entered the room with a playful wink. Naomi followed him and was almost through the door when Emily caught her wrist, draggingh er surprised girlfriend a couple of meters away from the room.<p>

"The fuck was this ?" she asked the blonde without being able to stop the venom from spilling on her words. Clenching her jaw again, she looked expectantly at the blonde, her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about ?" replied the blonde, her eyes wide with confusion, her brow furrowing.

"This." she said, showing the room to make her understand she was talking about her behavior with this Cook guy.

"What ?" the taller girl answered, visibly not getting anything of what Emily was asking, looking even more confused as she turned her head towards the classroom. Looking back at her girlfriend she asked "Emily, what are you talking about ?"

"What am I talking about ?" replied the red head, her voice raising with anger. "For fuck's sake, do you think I'm blind ? What was it this morning with this guy ? The whole fucking staring contest between the two of you ? And then you suddenly being friendly with some wanker you don't even know ? What was that Naomi ?" she finally finished, now almost shouting at her girlfriend.

Naomi opened her mouth, apparently ready to give explanations, only to close it again, leaving Emily more frustrated and even more angry. "I..I don't know. I mean, he's nice. And he.." she was visibly struggling with her words, and with every hesitation, Emily was more and more certain that something was going on.

"He what, Naomi ? Do you know him ?" she huffed, not even knowing herself what answer she hoped the blonde would give her.

"No. But he kinda felt..familiar." Naomi said, looking in the brown angry eyes, trying to explain with her own blue ones that it was nothing to worry about.

"Right. Yeah. Sorry." Emily said, her anger drowning in those apologetic loving blue orbs. "I think we're late now, though." she said, letting a little smile tug at her lips, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own, running towards the classroom, relieved but still not being able to shake out the worry tugging at her stomach.

**Please review ? :)**


	3. Just the two of us

**Here's a new chapter ! Sorry for the delay, the past couple of weeks have been busier than I would have thought. But finally, this chapter is done, and I'll hope you'll like it :)**

**Thanks again to _M _& _DaraSmiles_ for their review, tell me if you liked this one ! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Skins. Sad, I know.**

3. Just the two of us

It was nice having some time for yourself, thought Naomi as she was laying on her bed , enjoying the last rays of sun filtering through her window . The blonde looked at her clock, noticing that she had another half hour before Emily came back from highschool. She didn't regret having the redhead around, god knows she didn't but she still loved having time to meditate her day or get lost in her thoughts. She was used to this peaceful time at the end of the days, enjoying a bit of music, a cup of tea and a couple of fags in her little garden. But October being too chilly for her taste, she was back to her room, still fully clothed on her covers.

She closed her eyes, letting the flow of thinking wave through her head, the most of them being about her projects for next year . Their projects, the little voice in her head snapped, remembering her that she had to plan with her girlfriend now. She had a hard time getting used to this, having to discuss her future plans with someone else. She had mostly been alone all these years so she hadn't got this instinct to ask Emily, even though she knew she had to, sooner or later. Rather sooner, before the open days and the registering for the Uni would be closed.

She knew the redhead wanted to travel next year, Emily had told her last week when she had finally decided to talk about the future. She didn't want to admit it, but it scared her, having to plan her future. Today's world was already less than stable and trustful and they had to decide what they wanted to do in what looked to be an even more fucked up world . Travelling wasn't on her plans though, and the blonde winced thinking about how Emily would react when she'll finally spill this out, knowing it wouldn't be in a nice way.

Talking about reacting in a nice way, Naomi still wondered what had been going through the redhead's mind last morning, when they had met this guy, Cook. She knew that she probably shouldn't have stared this long at him, ignoring her impatient girlfriend for a couple of minutes but it was something she couldn't explain. Not to Emily, and even less to herself. She just felt pulled by this guy, like a magnet attract another and she hadn't been able to fight this tight pull. And apparently, neither could he, she thought, remembering his blue eyes fixed on hers.

But still, she snapped away from the thought of Cook's eyes, Emily's reaction hadn't been right. It was way too much for just a look, even though the said look had lingered more than it should have. That was another thing that scared her, Emily's reactions . She knew that it was a normal way to answer to what her girlfriend had thought was a threat, but she still wasn't used to it, the possessivity, the jealousy, the anger in the usually soft brown eyes. It was a proof of her inexperience in relationships, she sighed, still frustrated because she didn't know what was normal or inappropriate in a relationship.

The noise of the front door closing startled her, snapping her far away from her thoughts . Emily was back, smiled Naomi, not being able to stop the massive grin that invaded her face at the thought. It was now more than 6 months that they were together but everytime she saw her girlfriend, her heart would beat a faster than ever and her eyes would sparkle with happiness.

« Naoms ? » she heard the deliciously husky voice of her girlfriend shouting from the bottom of the stairs .

« Up here, Ems » she shouted back, sitting straighter, her back against the headboard of the bed, waiting with a grin for her girlfriend.

Soon anough she heard the light footsteps of her favorite redhead getting closer and closer, and she barely had time to hear the door opening that already Emily was on the bed, her legs crossed and an adorable little smile gracing her lips.

« Guess what ? » she said, meeting the blonde's eyes with her big brown ones expectantly. Naomi raised an eyebrow, smirking.

« What ? » she replied, giving Emily the permission to tell her what she was visibly eager to.

« I got an A at my English test ! » the redhead grinned, proud of herself. Naomi couldn't help but chuckle, still amazed how her girlfriend could be that happy about little things like English test grades.

« Well, I know you would ace it. You're brilliant Ems » she said, getting closer to the redhead, kissing her forehead, her little dimpley cheeks, her cute button nose, and finally her soft lips.

Even after all this time, Naomi couldn't get tired of kissing Emily, and to be honest, she didn't think she would ever be, she thought as the redhead kissed back, their lips melting together.

Soon, the kiss got more heated and passionate as Emily slowly licked Naomi's bottom lip, asking for permission she knew the blonde would give her. Their tongues playing with each other, Naomi let herself lost in the feeling, one hand cupping the redhead cheek, the other gripping her girlfriend's neck. Emily softly bit the blonde's lip, a soft moan escaping Naomi's lips at the action, then sliding her arms behind the taller girl's back, she let her mouth travel down the neck of her girlfriend, alternating little kisses and soft bites, and finally sucking on the blonde's pulse point, smiling against it when she felt the blonde's breath shorten.

Pulling back, Naomi cupped her girlfriend's face, meeting her delicious chocolate eyes before kissing her again softly. She felt herself pushed against the mattress, and she didn't fight it, letting her arms wrap against the frame of the redhead now on top of her.

This time, it was Emily who pulled back, her arms against the mattress, hovering over the blonde, she looked in the blue eyes, and said, her voice a bit huskier than normal,

« I love you Naomi, I love you so much. » Naomi grinned back, nodding,and looked deeply in the brown eyes before replying. « I love you too, Ems. »

Taking advantage of the moment, she pushed the redhead back, against the mattress, straddling her, and when she felt arms wrap around her back, she lowered herself, pressing their bodies together as she dropped off light kisses along the defined jawline of her beautiful girlfriend until her collarbone.

Her hands pushing off the redhead's shirt, revealing a tone stomach, she couldn't help letting out a quiet whimper as she felt the delicate hands of her girlfriend tracing circles on her back and playing with the hairs at the base of her neck. As she got back to the lips she never could get tired of, she felt a firm thigh pressing against her center, causing her to bit the lip she was kissing.

She heard a husky moan stifled by her own lips, and felt herself pushed back again. Eager to taste the redhead's lips again, she craned her head towards her but was interrupted only inches apart by a painful, shrilling noise. Finally realising it was her phone ringing, she muttered a light 'sorry' against Emily's lips, feeling the redhead back down and lay beside her, both of their breath shorter than usual. The blonde got up to her bedside table, frowning when she noticed the caller ID. Turning back to Emily, she muttered a 'It's Mum' to the nodding redhead before going through her room's door.

Looking at the phone again, the bright screen flashing the four letters she didn't think she would hear of soon, she finally pressed the button, bringing it to her ear, speaking quietly.

« Cook ? What is it ? »

**Review please ? **


	4. Third Wheel

**Thank you all for the reviews, and sorry for the delay ! Hope you'll like this chapter, I liked writing it ! ;)**

_4. Third wheel_

He should have known. He should have guessed that it was gonna end like the last time. He should have remembered what happened a year ago and learn from it. He just should have think better than like someone who was already taken. Again. These thoughts ran through his mind, over and over, not allowing him even some rest. But he probably deserved it, James Cook sighed, laying fully clothed on his bed, hands crossed behind his head, his blue eyes lost in the ceiling.

He knew that when he crossed the beautiful blonde's gaze, he should have gone away, escape before things get complicated. But he just couldn't. The magnetism that was pulling him towards the blonde was too strong, even for him. So, he had gone with the flow, introduced himself to the girls, the small redhead still very cold towards him. But he couldn't care. Because Naomi had looked at him, she had talked to him, she even had cracked a few jokes with him at the end of the day. And he didn't know why but that felt so good. To be appreciated.

And then, the next day, after school, he was bored and had decided to call her. To ask her for a couple of drinks, or anything that could stop him from walking around in his bedroom like a fucking lion in a cage. It had taken time for him to actually press the dial button, but finally, he had thought about that smile, and those eyes, and he had. After a couple of rings, he was ready to give up, but he heard someone answering.

"Cook, what is it ?" had answered his favorite blonde, shortly. He hadn't expected her to be super friendly or anything, but the harsh tone stopped him dead in his tracks, trying to understand what he had done wrong. Finally, he had took a quick breath, and chuckled.

"Naomikins ! How're ya blondie ? I was hoping you wanted to go for a few drinks with the bored Cookie tonight, what do you say ?" he tried his best, hoping that she would relax, and accept the invitation. The line went dead for a few seconds, the atmosphere tensing even through the phone and he began to hit himself internally for doing it.

"I..I can't. Sorry. Another time, yeah ? See you." came the answer, causing his heart to sink at the harsh tone of the whisper. He didn't have the time to answer that she ended the call, and he had to resist to not throw his phone on the other side of the room. Fuck's sake, he should have known. All of this had already happened to him before, so why couldn't he avoid this mess ?

He took a deep breath to calm down, and sat on his bed, his back against the white wall. He had already went through all of this, and it hadn't end up well, and yet here he was, doing it again. He closed his eyes as he let the memories of last year come back to his mind.

_She was beautiful. Even with her messy hair and her smeared black eyeliner, she was still stunning. He couldn't help but swallow lightly when he looked at her, her shining blue eyes making his heart shake. He wasn't supposed to love her. They had fancied each other, had fucked a few times but that was supposed to be it. And then she had called him because she needed to get away from home, and he had come, and they had stolen a car and drove through every little shitty city of the south of Britain. Everything was perfect back then. _

_They were both fuck ups, but together, they could forget it. Together, they could forget their home, forget their parents, forget everything. They'd drink, get wasted, go to clubs and shag quite often and it was just perfect. And when she had looked at him in that sweet way, early in the morning when they had woke up on the ground, he had known it._

_He had refused to believe in it before, but it was obvious. He was in love with this girl, so fucking much. He loved her shy smile, he loved the way she lit up her cigarettes, he loved her laugh. He just loved her and it wasn't in the plan. But who cared because for now they were happy._

"_Effy ! Cook" a voice had brought him back to reality. He had looked again at the girl that he loved, thinking about how he never called her Effy. He called her Eff', Princess, Peachy or even Elizabeth once, but never just Effy. She was more than that. They were more than that. _

_Someone shaking their hand in front of his face made him snap back again to reality. He looked at the lanky guy who was standing up between Effy and him, with his olive skin, his brown eyes and his greasy black hair. _

_The one that had ruined it all. Freddie McLair. He had been Cook's mate since middle school, the only one to have stuck up with him through everything. He was like his brother, he loved him like it. But there was a problem between them now. Because Freddie also claimed to be in love with Effy. And Cook couldn't stand it. He was supposed to be his mate, for fuck's sake, mates didn't steal each other's girls. And they had to figure this whole mess out._

_That's why they were here, in Freds shed, Effy leaning against an old car, Cook sit on the edge of an armchair._

"_You've got to chose, Effy. You know, me or Cook. You can't keep doing that." Freddie said, causing Cook to bit his lip to not just go and punch him. Efy loved him, that was all. Effy's gaze flickered between the two of them, both looking expectantly at her. Her blue orbs settled for a couple of seconds longer on Freddie and Cook knew that this was it. She had chosen his best mate. And he couldn't stand it. So he had ran off, shoving Freddie against the door as he stormed off and had drunk himself till he was totally numb that night. And all the nights following till finally he got expelled from school, kicked out by his mother and put in jail because he had been caught dealing drugs._

He blinked, slowly opening his eyes back to the real world. It wasn't better than this painful memories though. Because the girl he liked was with someone else, and no matter what connection they could have or anything, he knew she'd choose someone else. Her fucking girlfriend, Emily even. But he thought again of these blue orbs and decided that this time, he wouldn't storm off. Emily wasn't his mate, so he'd fight for Naomi. And he'd fucking win.

* * *

><p>"Right Naoms ?" the redhead said, raising her head towards the blond sat on a table next to her. Cook couldn't help but notice that Naomi was somewhere else, her eyes looking at nothing particular. After a couple of awkward seconds, she turned towards Emily, nodding, with a quick smile that didn't totally reach her eyes. The redhead seemed to be happy with that answer though, as she leaned against Naomi, her head slowly pushed on the blonde's thigh. Cook sighed at the sight, waiting for this fucking meeting to end. All the students were stuck in the gymnasium, while the principal talked about how this year had to be good and shit.<p>

Cook had thought that sitting next to the girls woul dhelp him chat with Naomi, but all he was stuck doing was watch the small love gestures between the couple. It made him sick. Because, when he met Naomi's gaze, he saw a wave of questionning before she looked away. Then he met cold brown, content eyes with a look that said 'don't even, she's Mine.' He had to get away. He knew he said he'll fight but for now, he needed some air.

He quickly stood up, a few students watching him surprised as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Cook, what are.." he heard the voice he dreaded to hear, once again freezing. He quickly looked above his shoulder and saw Emily kissing Naomi, like she was trying to silent her. Swallowing hard the bile that raised in his throat, he pushed the door, and with a last look at the two girls, knew that this was going to be a hard fight. But he wouldn't give up.

**Please review ! :)**


End file.
